houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Legio XXV
Legio XXV Lammergeier Legion Colors: Brown, Silver, Red “Show them the Vultures mercy” The Legio XXV Lammergeiers is a legion that was founded during the age of the Bloody Eagle, and for many the knowledge that they are still active is reason enough that Aquila should never be on the throne again, for their founding was for one single purpose. To crush, suppress and overcome with swift and brutal action towards any who might dare to rebel or break away from the empire. Culture and Mythos During the Age of the Bloody Eagle. The Lammergeiers original roots is that of a suicidal Army of convict’s, mercenaries and unwanted Troops, and as the years went it by during the age of the Blood eagle it slowly, but surely grew into into a legion that was once feared by all, For if one rebellion was burned and tortured down to its smallest embers of hope before being crushed for all too see, then it would mean 5 more rebellions that would disperse and flee, never to reform at the mere whisper of there name. In recent history. Today However the Legio XXV has grown much from its dark history and has since then became a strong Legion of elite frontline shock troopers, Triarii Jet pilots and advance scouts. Sending aid and reinforcements too battles that are most in need, though there tactics aren't the prettiest or most heroic, they have always been counted on to finish the battles others can not. But history will never be kind to them, for when they enter that battlefield, they know that they will not receive cheer’s, they will not receive praise or a hero's welcome by the people, they know that when there called upon to enter the fray, They are no longer people, They are the Lammergeiers , and not even bone will be left in their wake. Shocktroopers. Some speculate that these children are trained for the frontline as the Legio XXV shocktroopers, the elite front liners of any conflict. Donned in heavy combat gear and advance weaponry, they are too be the first sighted by the enemy and thus there general appearance is made to look unnerving, even frightening, some even spread rumor that they are really synth, hiding in plain sight. There currents numbers are said to be around 3’000. Triarii Jet pilots There Pilots on the other hand have also been a strong choice of candidate, it is said that there pilots have to study there machines far more than any other legion before there allowed to use there weapon of war. Strong and fearless, the Pilots join in battle by taking the sky's to protect there brothers on the ground, and then wipe their enemies from the face of there planet in one fatal blow. But after the battle is done the Lammergeier Jets are known to fly ahead to the next conflict, for a moments rest is a moment waisted. There current numbers are said to be around 500. Advance scouts. The Advance scouts of the Legio XXV are said to be a odd bunch to be sure, While they are said to be the best and highly praised by there Legate, not many have reported them to be seen on the battlefield. However, many have reported to have seen them as far out as {=@+#!+} truly with such actions some would question if they are really scouts at all. There current numbers are said to be about {#%@}.''' '''Notable Members: Legate Aquila Malice Althalus. Centurion Aquila Aias Priscus Category:Legion